Original Hero Concept
by LacrymaOracle
Summary: Abilities and ultimate explained. Backstory yet to be added Let me know what you think and if she would be useful on the roster or too op.
1. Attica

Code Name - Attica

Real name - Diana Lycurgus

Class - Defence

Origin - Greek

Weapon - Javelin rifle

The javelin rife fires spears of light at enemies from medium range.

2nd ability - Aegis shield

The Aegis shield is large enough to cover Attica and one person beside her, it has small, forward facing spikes that circle the rim and do melee damage when an enemy comes into contact with it. Can be used in conjunction with javelin and fleet foot.

3rd ability - Fleet foot

Attica's boots compress and release air allowing her 3 boosts forward which help her to get to a location, or out of trouble quickly. When in mid air fleet foot gives Attica and extra boost upwards.

Ultimate - Phalanx

When activated, Aegis expands into a large circular shield surrounding and protecting allies within, and a hail of javelin fire is unleashed outwards.

Notes: Attica is a hero designed to help others get in and out of trouble. Her fleet foot allows her to race to an ally that is isolated and back them up until help arrives, or escort them to safety. Phalanx was designed surround and protect the team (especially while in a Zarya ult) but has an open top and is vulnerable to attacks from above.


	2. Honeyrose

Character profile (Honeyrose)

Class - Defence Hero

Real Name - Unknown

Country of origin - unknown

Alias - Honeyrose

Affiliation - Razor (anarchist freedom fighters)

Gender - Female

Age - 24

Species - Human

Eye colour - Green

Hair - Red

Height - 120cm

Colour pallet - Pink, Green, Red

Honeyrose is a member of the mysterious yet omnipresent anarchist group Razor, she is normally an upbeat and friendly person, but can be serious when a situation calls for it. She love eating sweets and is usually seen sucking a lollipop or chewing gum.

Razor:

"The world is full of marionettes, puppeteers both behind the scenes and on our screens pull the strings. We are here to cut those strings, we are here to set you free, we are Razor."

Razor is a faceless organisation present in every corner of the globe, it's members hide behind masks and code names, organising protests and blowing whistles. They claim to fight for freedom and the rights of others, but most governments label them as terrorists nonetheless. Who's to say what their true nature is, and their goals.

Lúcio Correia Dos Santos was welcomed into Razor's inner circle by the agent Honeyrose, together they stole Vishkar Corporation's technology and altered it to become a tool to rally the downtrodden into action. Lúcio lead his people to freedom with Honeyrose and Razor behind him, and together they drove the oppressive company from his neighbourhoods. After Lúcio's rocket to Stardom he rejected Razor, saying he wanted to inspire people to fight for freedom in his own way. The group felt betrayed and used, but after Honeyrose argued that their goal was the same in the end, Razor conceited. The pair still have some contact, and sometimes catch up when their in the same place, though it is kept minimal due to Razor's illegal activity and Lúcio's spotlight.

Weapon - Blob Blaster

The blob blaster fires blobs of either bright green acid, or a pink, sticky substance called guu, these have a medium range with a drop off. The blobs have different effects depending on the ammo used.

Primary fire - Acid blobs

Acid blobs do damage on a target once hit, but their true advantage, is that the acid corrodes away health. Meaning if an enemy is on low health and gets hit with an acid blob, they may get to cover but still die on the way to a heath pack or healer.

Secondary fire - Guu blobs

Guu blobs are the second ammo type Honeyrose has in her arsenal. If an enemy is hit with a guu blob their upper body is stuck in the pink sticky mass. They cannot fire their weapon, use their other abilities (if it involves arms) or melee, their only option is to run away. However, the effects of the guu immediately cancel if the player takes any damage, and they are free to fire once more. It has an 8 second cool down and lasts for 5 seconds.

Third ability - Acid puddle or Guu puddle

Her puddle ability allows Honeyrose to leave a shallow pool about 2 meters in diameter of either acid, which damages enemies as they traverse through it, or guu, which slows a player to half speed.

Passive ability - Guu shoes

Honeyrose has a pair of sneakers with her Guu substance worked in the soles. This allows her to run and stay perched on horizontal surfaces, and even upside down on some rooftops.

Ultimate - Acid rain

The ultimate acid rain allows Honeyrose to turn her blaster into overdrive and churn out a spray of acid that flies out in a cone shaped fan. She is not fixed in one place and can effectively chase and "hose down" her enemies.


End file.
